


No Interruptions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

As you arrived at the cabin, you couldn’t think of a more perfect setting for your first weekend away with your boyfriend of three months. Spencer was finally able to get some time off of work, so you decided to stay at a fairly remote cabin about 30 minutes away. With nearly a half a mile between cabins, there would be no one else to bother you for four straight days. No interruptions meant sitting in front of the fire for hours, walking around the lush, green grounds and gazing at the spectacular mountainside horizon with no one else but him.

Over the past three months, you had fallen hard for each other, so this time away was needed and desperately wanted; you’d planned the whole thing. “You like it?” you asked, wondering whether or not this was Spencer’s cup of tea. You figured that it was minus anything super athletic like hiking.

“It’s amazing,” he replied, looking around at the rustic log cabin, which was surrounded by tall fir trees and lush green grass, speckled with the occasional wild flower you couldn’t identify. “And it’s just you and me.” He pulled you in for a deep kiss, not caring who saw...because there was no one there to see.

You’d already dropped your minimal luggage off at the cabin and had decided to take a little walk around the area before the sun set and the rain started. It looked as if it was going to rain the entire drive out, but you figured even if it did rain, you could just go back to the cabin and change out of your wet clothes.

After more than three months together, you were hoping that once you changed out of wet clothes, you might not get back into them. Every time you looked at Spencer, you wanted to jump him, but you got the feeling he was a little shyer when it came to sex - at least at first, so you figured you’d let him take the lead whenever he was comfortable.

As you walked the grounds, you had to be careful of taking a wrong step; there were small rocks and many sticks that could easily cause you to fall. A lightning bolt cracked about a half a mile away and immediately the skies opened. “We should probably get back to the cabin,” you said, the rain sluicing over your eyes and soaking your entire body within seconds.

He laughed, his lengthy brown curls now dampened down. “I’d say so.” Quickly but carefully, you made your way back to the cabin, doing your best to take careful steps lest you trip and hurt yourselves. However, no matter how hard you tried, the rain made it difficult and at last, you tripped, causing your body to pitch itself over a rock, pulling Spencer with you. Both of you tumbled down the small hill, landing about 50 feet from the cabin.

With the shock of falling subsiding, you noticed that you had landed directly on top of Spencer. Even covered in dirt and slick with rain, he looked beautiful. You dipped your head down, taking his lips in your own and gently probing his mouth with your tongue. Hungrily, he clutched at the nape of your neck, running the tips of his fingers through the tendrils of hair there. You pulled away slightly, looking into his hungry, yet unsure eyes. “We should get out of the freezing rain,” you whispered, the pouring rain nearly drowning out your voice.

You pushed yourself up off of him and despite the freezing rain, felt a definite warmth coursing throughout your body. By the look in his eyes, he must’ve felt it too. Once you walked through the door, you gentle pushed him back into the wall, picking up where you left off outside, but instead of the cold, the warmth of the cabin surrounded you. He pulled away from your kiss this time, a look of unease about him. “Y/N...I-I.”

“What?” you whispered, trying not to devour him on the spot.

“I’m a virgin,” he blushed. You were aware that he hadn’t had much experience, but you didn’t know he was a virgin.

You pressed a much more chaste kiss to his lips this time. “That doesn’t matter to me. Do you want me?”

“God, yes,” he groaned, his erection becoming increasingly harder as you spoke. “I just don’t necessarily know what I’m doing. Theory, yes. Practice, no.”

Ever in pursuit of knowledge, it was no surprise to you that Spencer had a plethora of sexual knowledge and just hadn’t had a chance to put it into practice. “Whenever you learn something, you put it into practice easily. I’m sure you’ll have no issues. I’ll take the lead, you take the lead, it doesn’t matter to me. I just want you,” you said, kissing a drop of water that was running down his neck toward his chest.

“You take the lead for now,” he whispered.

Turning around toward the bedroom of the cabin, which was located in an upstairs loft, you grasped his hand, pulling him slowly behind you. Once in your bedroom, you turned toward him, closing the space between you for another kiss. As your tongue delved slowly into his mouth, your hands made their way underneath his wet shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it across the room, where it landed with a wet thump. You pulled your own shirt over your head, letting it join Spencer’s shirt in the corner of the room.

Although you wanted to just push him onto the bed and ride him into the sunset, you also didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so you decided to continue to slow, needy kisses for a time, while you undressed each other, finally ending up in nothing but your underthings and his boxers. You ground up against him and felt his erection yet again, barely contained in his flimsy boxers. “You okay?” you asked, wanting to know before going any further. His comfort and ease was really of the utmost importance right now.

He shook his head, before wrapping his arms around your waist. You took that as a sign that he was perfectly okay, so you pulled him down onto the bed, switching places so that you were on top of him. While the rain continued to drown out the scene of the mountains behind it, you reached behind you, pulling apart the clasps of your bra and throwing it with the other items of clothing.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, reaching up of his own accord to grasp your needy breasts in his hands. You leaned down, smiling against his mouth as you reached between you, fumbling with the waist of his boxers. You wanted to continue kissing him, but you also desperately wanted him out of his boxers, and he seemed to want the same. Splitting the difference between his lips and his waistline, you left a trail of kisses down his neck, chest and stomach, before ending up at his boxers, at which point you used both hands to pull them down and off his body.

His length twitched from the contact of fresh air and you kissed the tip, looking up at him as you did so. Judging by his labored breathing and heavy-lidded eyes, you figured you were okay to continue, so you moved back up his frame, loosening the ties on your bikini bottom style lace panties.

Completely bare and vulnerable before him, you teased his length, rubbing your waiting center against him. As your clit rubbed against the tip of him over and over again, you found it difficult to keep things slow, but you wanted it to last as long as possible for him. His moans of pleasure began to drown out the pounding rain outside, and your combined heavy breathing started to bring a fog to the windows - with the cold outside and the heat inside, the condensation on the window was building up quickly.

Before losing yourself completely, you leaned down for a kiss, bring him up with you so his chest was flush with yours. “Oh, fuck, Y/N,” he moaned, as you ground your hips against his cock with circular motions. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Dr. Reid,” you smirked, dipping your tongue into his mouth once more.

He laughed against the skin of your breast. “In this moment, I’ve determined that you can call me Dr. Reid whenever you’d like.” He dipped his head slightly lower to take your nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling just enough to send a jolt of pleasure to your core. “Do you mind if I take the lead now?”

You smiled again. “I’m yours, Dr. Reid.”

With that, he positioned you beneath him, taking a slight tour to your core, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh there before coming back up to meet your gaze and place himself at your entrance. He seemed to hesitate - possibly out of nerves, possibly out of the need to make the sensations last, but finally, when you were nearly on the brink of a breakdown, he slowly sheathed himself inside you. In time with the branch that was beating the outside of the house, he ground down into you; you felt every curve and line of him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into you. “Spence,” you whispered, gently biting at his ear lobe. “Harder, please.”

He took your advice immediately, slowing his pace, but becoming more intense, all the while insisting that you maintain eye contact with him. Once you were both nearly the brink, he began to pick up the pace and you pushed yourself up into him, coming nearly simultaneously, both shaking with the force of your release.

The beads of cool rain from before now turned into warm beads of sweat, your skin flushed with excitement. When you opened your eyes, you saw Spencer open-mouthed and still recovering himself. “You okay?” you asked, echoing your earlier concern.

“More than okay,” he said, burying his head in your neck. “Next time, I take the lead.”

You smiled coyly, twirling a strand of still damp hair around your finger. “Next time?”

“Yea,” he smiled. “Just give me five minutes.”


End file.
